


Опасности увлеченного чтения

by evijuls



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Дэнни успевает выбраться из Ковент Гардена и приходит работать в Институт в поисках ответов. Однажды вечером его навещает Тим, который устал от того, что младший брат его избегает. Но события приобретают неожиданный поворот.
Relationships: Danny Stoker/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 2





	Опасности увлеченного чтения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perils of Avid Reading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689218) by [libbertyjibbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbertyjibbit/pseuds/libbertyjibbit). 



\- Ничего не трогай.  
Тим смеется.  
\- Ты уже трижды это повторил. Думаешь, я успел забыть?  
\- Думаю, что ты меня не слушаешь, - отвечает Дэнни, хмыкая, - а еще, думаю, что ты можешь облапать что-нибудь просто ради шутки, а здесь этого делать нельзя. Многие из этих вещей не…  
\- ...безопасны, да ты говорил. - Тим закатывает глаза.- Все еще не понимаю, почему ты решил здесь работать. Ты! Ты же всегда хотел путешествовать, смотреть новые места, быть в движении, а не хоронить себя в маленьком темном подвале.  
\- Не очень-то и маленьком, - Дэнни обводит рукой огромную, ярко освещенную комнату, в которой они находятся, - и точно не темном. Хотя, насчет подвала ты прав.  
\- Но это не ты. Где все веселье, где дух приключений, опасность? Ты всегда говорил…  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, - голос Дэнни становится резким, - с меня хватит всего этого.  
\- Хватит путешествий и исследования мира? Дэнни, да перестань.  
\- Неужели тебе так сложно поверить в то, что я хочу быть поближе к дому? Может, я просто хочу проводить больше времени со своим братом.  
Тим приподнимает бровь.  
\- Ты никогда не хотел проводить со мной время, - говорит он медленно, - даже сейчас ты разговариваешь со мной только потому, что я сам вломился сюда.  
Сердце Дэнни ухает куда-то вниз, ладони потеют, а к лицу приливает жар. Он отворачивается, чтобы скрыть свою реакцию, и пытается занять себя инвентаризацией, чтобы у него было хоть какое-то объяснение тому, почему он не поднимает голову.  
Тим молчит, а потом продолжает:  
\- Значит, ты хочешь быть ближе ко мне и при этом не разговариваешь со мной. Ладно, отлично. Почему нет? Но ты же можешь быть рядом и при этом работать в другом месте, менее…  
Дэнни вздыхает.  
\- Менее что? Странном? Криповом? Что?  
\- В менее… конспирологическом месте. Теории заговоров, все дела. Все знают, чем занимаются в этом месте. Ты же не веришь в этих призраков и гулей, правда? Я думал, что ты перестал верить во всю эту чушь еще в детстве, как и все мы.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - говорит Дэнни, глядя при том куда-то на свои ладони, - все не так… - он одергивает себя и трясет головой. - Просто забудь.  
\- Нет уж, продолжай. Расскажи мне. Я хочу знать. Я хотел знать с того самого дня, когда ты вернулся из Королевской Оперы и не говорил со мной днями, а потом внезапно решил устроиться работать в это “прекрасное” хранилище с какими-то лунатиками ищущими доказательства паранормальных...  
\- Потому что это реально! Все это реально. - Дэнни сжимает пальцами столешницу; дерево скрипит под нажимом. Он заставляет себя расслабиться и поворачивается к качающему головой Тиму. Кивает. - Реально. Это не призраки, или вампиры, или пришельцы, но есть что-то… Когда я был в Ковент Гарден, я- я увидел… - Он умолкает, открывая и закрывая рот; в груди что-то туго сжимается, когда он вспоминает. Марионетки, танцующие в своем, сумасшедшем ритме; мелодия, играющая громче и громче, пока Дэнни смотрит на представление.   
Клоун. Он почти дотронулся до него, этот клоун. Одна из этих затянутых белой перчаткой рук была в миллиметре от его лица, когда странное оцепенение внезапно спало, сломалось, и он отдернулся, и бежал, бежал так быстро, что забыл в этом проклятом месте и камеру, и инструменты. Он вспомнил о них только на следующий день, уже после того, как поклялся себе никогда больше не возвращаться.  
Но как он может рассказать о этом Тиму? Как он может описать то, что он чувствовал, когда клоун неожиданно оказался прямо перед ним; губы неподвижны и при этом - продолжая говорить, наполняя его разум отвратительными образами? Оставайся здесь, красавчик, - шептал голос, - позволь Джоуи позаботиться о тебе. Стань частью представления. Танцуй. Танцуй.  
И он хотел. Он до сих пор не уверен, как ему удалось сбросить с себя это наваждение - кажется, был какой-то громкий звук. Звук, вырвавший его из оков оцепенения, в которое это место погружало его. Чем бы ни был этот звук, этот шум, он спас ему жизнь. Дэнни знает, что если бы этот клоун дотронулся до него, все было бы кончено. Он бы не вернулся.  
Он поводит плечами.  
\- Я видел кое-что ужасное, - продолжает он, прекрасно понимая, что это отстойное объяснение, но выдавить из себя ничего лучше не удается. Слова всегда были прерогативой Тима, не его. - Оно напугало меня и, когда я выбрался оттуда, я просто должен был узнать больше о том, что произошло. И это место показалось мне отличным, чтобы начать.  
\- Ладно, - Тим - совершенно очевидно - не верит ему. - Но, в таком случае, разве тебе не подошел бы больше другой отдел? Библиотека, например? Там же все эти книги, вполне возможно то, что ты видел, может быть в одной из них. Или архивы. Они кажутся огромными, наверняка там что-то должно быть.  
Дэнни закатывает глаза.  
\- Я не ты. К тому же, я бы не вписался туда.  
\- Ох, ну это полная херня. Ты вписываешься везде и всюду, это твоя особенность. - В голосе Тима теплота, и желудок Дэнни совершает очередной кульбит. Он не хочет смотреть на Тима, не хочет видеть выражение его лица: восхищение, и любовь, и гордость. Тим так гордится своим маленьким братиком. Он отворачивается.  
\- Я хочу быть здесь. Если мой брат оставит меня в покое хотя бы на пару секунд, чтобы я мог заняться своей работой, - он говорит это резче, чем намеревался, и между ними повисает долгая пауза. Он буквально слышит, как Тим размышляет о том, что бы такого сказать, как развеять неожиданное напряжение между ними.  
\- Наверное, мне действительно нужно было позвонить для начала, - наконец говорит Тим, и Дэнни прикрывает глаза.  
\- А мне не быть таким засранцем, - отвечает он, и Тим смеется.  
\- Ну и это тоже, да. Прости, что я вот так к тебе вломился, правда. Я просто… ты в Лондоне, а я вижу тебя меньше, чем тогда, когда ты почти все время проводил в других странах. - Он вздыхает. - Я просто хотел узнать, как у тебя дела.  
Блять.  
\- Слушай, я освобожусь минут через пятнадцать. Если ты подождешь меня на ресепшене, мы можем… поужинать где-нибудь. Поговорить.  
\- Правда? - Спрашивает Тим, и на его лице такая счастливая улыбка, что Дэнни в мгновение чувствует себя еще хуже. Но улыбается в ответ. Он сможет.  
\- Да, конечно. Давненько мы никуда не ходили.  
Тим улыбается еще шире.  
\- Класс! Тогда я пойду и оставлю тебя с твоей… хмм, инвентаризацией странных и необычных вещей. - Он поднимает руки и шевелит пальцами, притворяясь призраком. - Ууууууу.  
\- Продолжай в том же духе, и можешь отправляться прямиком домой, - говорит Дэнни, все равно не сдерживая улыбку. Иногда Тим ведет себя как придурок, - думает он с нежностью и что-то в груди снова сжимается.  
Тим смеется и дотрагивается до его плеча, прежде чем выйти.  
\- Полчаса. Если ты не закончишь за это время, я решу, что тебя тут что-то съело и снаряжу поисковый отряд.  
Дэнни закатывает глаза и отодвигается.  
\- Не… - начинает он, и Тим все же хлопает его ладонью по плечу.  
\- Не трогай ничего. Я знаю, знаю. Мне не пять, Дэнни.  
\- Ну, ведешь ты себя как пятилетка, - бормочет Дэнни. Он смотрит Тиму вслед, не может не смотреть; взгляд спускается по спине, на упругую задницу, на двигающиеся под тканью джинсов мышцы. А потом Тим заворачивает за угол и исчезает из виду. Дэнни вздыхает и трет лицо. Это становится просто смешно.  
****  
Он не уверен, когда это все началось, только в том, что прошли годы с того момента, как он мог просто смотреть на Тима и не _хотеть_. Было проще, пока он путешествовал. Он мог завалиться к Тиму домой на несколько дней или прислать сообщение с солнечного пляжа в Бразилии, и все было отлично. Но что-то помимо этого - и он начинал думать о том, какими будут на ощупь волосы Тима, или какой будет кожа на его загривке, если коснуться ее губами. Какие именно прикосновения ему нравятся, и понравится ли ему, если именно Дэнни будет трогать его.  
Конечно, это было идиотизмом. Разумеется, Тиму не понравится. Тим - его брат и, в отличие от самого Дэнни, у него все в порядке с головой, он не какой-то извращенец. Когда он писал или как сейчас - пришел в Институт, то не потому что ему невыносимо хотелось быть рядом, впитать в себя столько его присутствия, что желание прикосновений перестанет быть таким болезненным. А потому, что Дэнни - его маленький братик, которым он восхищается, и который наконец остепенился так близко, в одном с ним городе, и они могут наверстать все то общение, которого им не хватило с детства. Дэнни подозревает, что Тим беспокоится не станет ли это очередной прихотью Дэнни, не свалит ли он через пару месяцев, устав от однообразия, но это не так. Ему здесь на самом деле нравится. Даже если бы не необходимость разузнать,что же с ним случилось, он все равно хотел бы остаться. Ему нравятся коллеги, руководство, и даже такая скучная часть работы как инвентаризация. Здесь ему хорошо. Он не собирается никуда уезжать.  
А это значит, что ему нужно научиться справляться со своими проблемами, и быстро. Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Дэнни обосновался в Лондоне, и несмотря на все шутки и смешки, он видел, что Тим обижается и расстраивается. Иначе, с чего бы ему вот так внезапно приходить сюда? А Дэнни меньше всего хочет причинять брату боль.  
****  
Без отвлекающего его Тима он заканчивает работу быстро и уже двадцать минут спустя оставляет список с инвентаризацией на столе супервизора, а потом идет на ресепшн в поисках Тима, мысленно готовясь к вечеру в компании брата. Дэнни отведет его в паб неподалеку от Института. Там многолюдно, они смогут выпить по пинте пива и поболтать, а потом разойтись по домам. И лучше бы им начать видеться на регулярной основе. Может, они смогут сделать это еженедельной традицией. Да - он изначально неправильно ко всему этому относился. Ему наоборот нужно не бежать от своих желаний, а позволить Тиму проявлять братские чувства, и рано или поздно желания притупятся, отпустят его. Нужно перестать прятаться.   
На ресепшене Тима нет. Дэнни хмурится. Он смотрит на Рози, но она висит на телефоне и не обращает на него никакого внимания. Он проверяет снаружи: может Тиму надоело ждать, и он вышел подышать свежим воздухом? Снаружи тоже пусто. Когда Дэнни возвращается обратно в Институт, он уже всерьез беспокоится. Он достает телефон и набирает номер Тима, но едва в трубке раздаются гудки, как он видит выходящего из департамента архивов брата.  
Дэнни сбрасывает звонок и едва не подбегает к нему.  
\- Ты что делаешь? - Шипит он. - Ты что, просто слонялся здесь все это время?! Ты не можешь просто… я думал, ты утверждал, что тебе не пять лет.  
Тим моргает.  
\- Я был в туалете, - у него странные, заторможенные интонации. - Там была книга. Наверное я потерял счет времени.  
Он направляется к выходу, и Дэнни остается только идти за ним.  
\- Книга? В туалете? - Тим кивает. - И ты потерял счет времени, зачитавшись ей? - Дэнни смеется в голос. - Даа, я должен был догадаться. Интересно было?  
\- Нет. Не думаю. - Тим говорит все так же медленно. - Она была о волках.  
\- Звучит _захватывающе_. Именно то, что нужно, чтобы заставить тебя просидеть там целую вечность. - Тим не улыбается. Он даже не смотрит на Дэнни; взгляд устремлен вниз, брови нахмурены, словно он пытается сосредоточиться на том, чтобы переставлять ноги. Дэнни тоже хмурится. - Эй, ты в порядке? Выглядишь не очень.  
\- Я в порядке. Я просто… не могу поверить, что я так выпал из реальности. Это было как… - Он обрывает себя на полуслове и трясет головой. - Я просто устал. А еще очень голодный.  
\- Кстати, о, - говорит Дэнни, - я подумал, что мы можем пойти в одно местечко здесь неподалеку. Мы иногда выпиваем там с коллегами после работы, да и еда там неплохая, так что…  
\- О. - Тим останавливается. - Ты хочешь куда-то пойти?  
Дэнни тоже останавливается.  
\- Ты же сам сказал, что голодный!   
\- Ну, да, но еще я очень уставший. Вообще, я думал, что мы возьмем что-нибудь на вынос, прихватим пару бутылок пива… И пойдем к тебе. Я же еще не видел твою квартиру. Но если ты не хочешь… - Тим пожимает плечами, но уголки его рта опущены вниз, и Дэнни знает, что он расстроен.  
 _Блять._  
\- Нет, нет, звучит отлично! И правда, пора тебе уже и побывать у меня в гостях. Хотя, моей квартире далеко до твоего пафосного дома, так что не ожидай ничего этакого.   
Тим ухмыляется.  
\- От тебя? Да никогда. - Говорит он, и наконец снова звучит нормально, впервые с того момента как они вышли из Института. - Ну и чего ты ждешь? Идем!  
Он кладет ладонь Дэнни на поясницу, словно они на свидании, и ему не терпится остаться наедине; Дэнни бросает в жар от одной мысли об этом, но он не отодвигается, не пытается отдернуться от приятного нажима чужой ладони. Нужно просто к этому привыкнуть, - снова говорит он себе. Помнить, что Тим не имеет в виду ничего такого.  
Они останавливаются у китайской забегаловки, где Дэнни всегда берет еду навынос. Тим смеется, когда к нему обращаются по имени, спрашивая, будет ли он как обычно. Он толкает Дэнни локтем, пока они ждут свой заказ. Дэнни отодвигается. Нет, все-таки слишком близко.  
\- Ты же готовишь, да? Ну, в смысле, ты знаешь, как это делается? - Тим спрашивает, и Дэнни вспыхивает.  
\- Просто обычно я занят.  
\- Занят поимкой привидений, - говорит Тим, и Дэнни втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы: он не пытается быть придурком, правда. Просто дразнит его...  
\- Хей. - Тим накрывает ладонью его руку. - Прости. Я шучу. Я беспокоюсь о тебе, ты же знаешь, правда? - Потом он ухмыляется и сжимает его руку. - Будешь есть такую гадость - потеряешь форму.  
Дэнни убирает руку, чувствуя, как лицо начинает гореть еще сильнее.  
\- Вообще-то, я все еще хожу в зал, задница.  
Тим смеется, явно довольный такой реакцией.  
\- Да-да, ты такой же красивый как и всегда, - говорит он, и Дэнни не уверен, что сейчас происходит с его лицом и какие слова готовы сорваться с языка. К счастью, их окликают и выносят заказ. Позволить себе эти желания и станет проще - напоминает он себе, но чем больше времени он проводит с Тимом, тем меньше в это верит.  
****  
Тим приходит в восторг от квартиры Дэнни.  
\- Она и-де-аль-ная, - он расхаживает кругами, разглядывая. Комнатушка настолько маленькая, что ему, в принципе, и не нужно больше ничего делать, чтобы увидеть каждый уголок.   
Дэнни нравится его работа и нравится зарплата, но цены на квартиры в Лондоне просто невероятные. К тому же, он живет один, и ему не надо много места.  
\- Именно так я все и представлял. Особенно это, - он кивает на смятую постель в углу комнаты, и Дэнни краснеет.  
\- Заткнись, - он занимает себя раскладыванием еды по тарелкам и притворяется, что внизу живота ничего не тянет от этих слов Тима. Разумеется, Тим не имеет ввиду ничего такого, - ему приходится повторить это в тысячный раз. Он не такой ебанутый, как ты.  
У Дэнни нет отдельной зоны для кухни, так что им приходится сидеть рядом на небольшом диване, склоняясь к низкому журнальному столику перед ними; колени и бедра соприкасаются каждый раз, когда кто-то из них двигается.   
\- Расскажи мне о своей работе? - Спрашивает Тим, подначивая его. - Какие там ходят слухи? Начальник вампир? Вы занимаетесь бумажками днем, а по ночам боретесь со злом?   
\- Ты совсем не такой смешной, как тебе кажется, - говорит Дэнни, все равно улыбаясь.  
\- О, я очень смешной, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Тебе может и досталась вся красота в семье, зато все чувство юмора отошло мне.  
\- Ну что ж. С таким-то лицом оно тебе нужнее, - Дэнни отвечает именно то, что от него ожидается, врет сквозь зубы. Тим красивый. Ему не понять, почему Тим всегда делает вид, что это не так. - Работа… ну. По большей части она такая, какой ты ее сегодня видел. Скучная, рутинная. Но иногда, знаешь… У нас работала девушка, занималась ресерчем. Умная, веселая, тебе бы она понравилась. Она смогла проработать только три месяца. То, что там происходит, оно _влияет_ на тебя.   
\- Звучит как психосоматика. - Говорит Тим, и Дэнни трясет головой.  
\- Да нет же, нет. Это все на самом деле. Думаешь, почему я всегда в перчатках, когда заношу предметы в каталог? Почему я говорил тебе ничего не трогать? Там есть вещи, которые могут обжигать кожу как кислота; есть те, которые заставят тебя думать только о том, как бы скорее умереть. Книги, даже та… Тим? Тим, ты в порядке?  
Тим качает головой. Он бледен и весь взмок, и когда их взгляды встречаются, Дэнни замечает, что его глаза подернуты дымкой.   
\- Думаю, я… Мне не… Я… - Он вздрагивает, все его тело сотрясается дрожью. - Что-то не так.  
\- Еда? - Спрашивает Дэнни, хотя сам он чувствует себя нормально. Он смотрит на тарелки: Тим даже не притронулся к еде, и это начинает тревожить. Он тянется и касается ладонью руки Тима, тут же отдергиваясь. - Ты горишь!  
Тим кивает. Пот стекает по его лицу, волосы вьются от влаги, и он ерзает, тянется к пуговицам на рубашке, начиная расстегивать их.  
\- Здесь так жарко. - Говорит он хрипло. - Мне надо…  
\- Тебе надо перестать! - Дэнни накрывает пальцы Тима своими, останавливая его и игнорируя жар, исходящий от его кожи. Если его лихорадит так сильно, то раздеваться точно не стоит.  
Тим тихо стонет, когда Дэнни касается его, вскидывает бедра, и Дэнни отдергивается, распахивая глаза.  
\- Я…  
\- Нет, нет, вернись, - Тим ловит Дэнни за руку и тянет ее к своей груди, прижимает к голой коже в вырезе рубашки - он успел расстегнуть большую часть пуговиц. Он снова стонет и прикрывает глаза. - Так хорошо, - говорит он сбивчиво, - прохладно.  
Дэнни смотрит, словно загипнотизированный, как Тим проводит его рукой по своему телу, гладит кожу. Ему кажется, что он наблюдает за происходящим со стороны, слушает как его брат издает тихие удовлетворенные звуки, пока ладонь Дэнни оглаживает каждый участок его обнаженной кожи. Это продолжается, пока Тим не тянет его руку к поясу своих джинсов, и этого достаточно, чтобы Дэнни смог прийти в себя и отдернуться, едва не падая с дивана. Он встает и делает несколько шагов назад на трясущихся ногах.  
Тим хнычет, когда ладонь Дэнни перестает касаться его, открывает глаза и смотрит умоляюще.  
\- Пожалуйста, - говорит он. - Пожалуйста, вернись. Мне больно.  
Он звучит совершенно не похоже на себя, не похоже на того человека, которого Дэнни знал всю свою жизнь; голос высокий, отчаянный, возбужденный.  
\- Ты что-то потрогал. - Говорит Дэнни, и слышит себя словно издалека. - Тим, что ты потрогал?  
Тим трясет головой и ерзает на диване, трется о него задницей, выгибается и вскидывает бедра раз за разом.  
\- Ты же сказал не трогать. Я послушал тебя… Я всегда слушаю тебя. Твой голос, он заставляет меня… - он проводит рукой между бедер, трет пах, толкается бедрами в собственную ладонь с тихим всхлипом, - Дэнни…  
\- Тим, ты должен меня послушать. Что-то сделало это с тобой, но я… - Он вспоминает и чувствует, как все его тело холодеет. - Книга. Книга, которую ты читал в туалете. На обложке был штамп?  
Тим качает головой и стонет.  
\- Не знаю, я не знаю… пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, я не могу так, мне надо… - Он ловит руку Дэнни свободной рукой - другая все еще трет ткань джинсов в паху, не останавливаясь. Дэнни заставляет себя смотреть только на лицо Тима, но он все равно видит краем глаз, как Тим двигается, и у него нет никаких иллюзий о том, что именно тот делает. Он хочет посмотреть. Хочет поддаться этой тянущей его руке, дотронуться до него так, как Тим умоляет его, и он ненавидит себя за это. Ненавидит себя за то, что тело реагирует, отвечает на мольбы Тима, наливается жаром. Это не он. Это не он, и он возненавидит тебя, если ты поддашься, и ты будешь этого заслуживать.   
\- Постарайся вспомнить, - говорит он, а потом решается, - если ты скажешь мне, я дотронусь до тебя, - его голос дрожит.  
Глаза Тима наполняются надеждой и он спрашивает:  
\- Ты обещаешь?  
Дэнни кивает.  
\- Да.  
Тим закрывает глаза, хмурится, пытаясь сконцентрироваться.  
\- Там была книга. - Говорит он медленно. - Она была о волках. Об их брачных обычаях, кажется. Она была… она была скучной. Я не хотел читать ее, но продолжал, и… - он снова вскидывает бедра. - Она заставляла меня думать обо… всяком. О разных вещах. О сексе. Об укусах, и засосах, и… Лайтер! - Вскрикивает он, ошарашивая Дэнни, который замечает, что невольно подался вперед. Он пытается отступить, но Тим распахивает глаза еще шире и ловит Дэнни за пояс брюк, не давая отойти. - Там было написано собственность Лайтера, или авторства Лайтера, что-то такое, сейчас…  
Дэнни сглатывает и накрывает ладонь Тима своей. Тим задыхается, вскрикивает, все его тело дергается, сводит судорогой, и Дэнни не может не посмотреть вниз. Темное влажное пятно расплывается по его джинсам, словно отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, и Дэнни снова сглатывает, быстро отводя взгляд. И встречает взгляд Тима - ясный и напряженный.  
\- Дэнни, что со мной происходит? - Его голос звучит перепуганно. Дэнни гладит его ладонь большим пальцем, успокаивая, и Тим ненадолго смыкает веки.  
\- Это был Лайтнер? - Спрашивает Дэнни. - Имя. Там было написано Юрген Лайтнер? - Ему не нужно спрашивать - он знает, но не может не спросить. Ему хочется услышать подтверждение.  
Тим кивает.  
\- Да, именно. Что это такое?  
\- Одна из вещей, о которых я тебя предупреждал. Слушай, мы должны кому-то рассказать об этом и привести тебя в порядок. Я о тебе позабочусь.  
\- Да, - говорит Тим; голос снова искаженный, и Дэнни видит, что его глаза снова подергиваются пеленой, - ты можешь… ты можешь обо мне _позаботиться_ , правда? Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.  
\- Нет, - Дэнни пытается отдернуть руку, но Тим держит его слишком сильно. - Тим, я не могу. Я не могу.  
\- Ты можешь. - И неожиданно его рука между ног Дэнни, двигается, гладит полувставший член. Дэнни стонет и отталкивает руку Тима, делая несколько шагов назад, едва не падая.  
\- Так, ладно, ты сейчас не в себе, но я не могу...  
\- Тебе понравилось, - говорит Тим, и Дэнни замолкает. - Ты хочешь. Все в порядке, я тоже хочу.  
\- Нет, ты прочитал что-то, что заставляет тебя думать...  
\- Меня ничто не заставляет. Я давно думал об этом, - говорит Тим. - Твои губы на мне. Как бы это ощущалось, если бы ты дотронулся… я приходил в гостевую комнату, после того, как ты ночевал там, забирался на постель и дрочил, представляя как ты меня трахаешь. Боже, пожалуйста, трахни меня… Я… Мне так жарко, так пусто, я не могу. - Он сползает с дивана, ползет к Дэнни на четвереньках, и Дэнни чувствует себя словно пригвожденным к месту. Он может только смотреть, задыхаясь, как его брат подползает к нему. - Ты хочешь меня. Я знаю. У тебя стоит, я вижу, как у тебя стоит. Дай мне… - Он поднимается на колени, сжимает бедра Дэнни и подтягивает его к себе, утыкается ртом ему в пах поверх джинсов, обхватывает губами его член - сквозь ткань.  
Дэнни вскрикивает и вцепляется пальцами в волосы Тима, и - он уверен - для того, чтобы отстранить его, но вместо этого он прижимает брата ближе, толкается бедрами в его рот. Тим издает довольный приглушенный звук и лижет, открывает рот шире, сосет поверх ткани, которая намокает от его слюны.  
\- Блять. - Вырывается у Дэнни. Он должен остановить это. Он должен, он не может… он прижимает голову Тима плотнее, утыкает его лицо себе в пах, пальцы зарываются в волосы. Он чувствует себя словно под кайфом, где-то вне своего тела, пока Тим зубами расстегивает молнию на его брюках, высовывает язык и лижет через белье. Колени Дэнни подкашиваются. - Тим, я не...  
\- _Пожалуйста_ , - говорит Тим, и Дэнни смотрит на него сверху вниз. Глаза огромные и отчаянные, одна рука все еще в его собственных джинсах; у него стоит - снова. - Пожалуйста, мне нужно это. Мне нужен ты. Здесь так жарко, мне жарко, я не могу думать, пожалуйста, Дэнни.   
Это “пожалуйста” становится последней каплей. Дэнни сползает на пол рядом с Тимом, находит губами рот Тима, а ладони лихорадочно шарят по обнаженной спине. Тим стонет ему в губы, целует его в ответ - влажно и глубоко, практически забираясь на его бедра.   
\- Да, - выдыхает он; пальцы обхватывают член Дэнни тугим кольцом, поддрачивают. - Да, пожалуйста, да.  
Прости меня, - думает Дэнни беспомощно, когда Тим начинает целовать его шею, а его ладонь продолжает двигаться, - мне так жаль, пожалуйста, не ненавидь меня за это.   
Тим сжимает зубы на его шее, и он задыхается, тянет Тима за волосы.   
\- Да-а. - Выстанывает Тим, а потом тянет перепачканные чем-то влажным и липким пальцы ко рту Дэнни. - Попробуй.  
\- Я… - Дэнни приоткрывает рот, и Тим тут же просовывает пальцы между его губ. Дэнни обхватывает их не думая, автоматически, посасывает. В чем бы ни были его пальцы, оно сладкое, дурманящее, и Дэнни сосет сильнее, вылизывает каждый сустав, слизывает всё до капли. Тим стонет в голос, притирается к паху Дэнни задницей.   
\- Трахни меня. - Его голос звучит слишком хрипло, он задыхается на каждом слове. - Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, трахни меня, пожалуй-ст.  
Что-то внутри него ломается. Дэнни дергает джинсы Тима вниз, желая поскорее от них избавиться. Тим помогает ему - мешает, на самом деле, и Дэнни отталкивает его руки. Он высвобождает член Тима, поглаживает его нежно, невесомо, заставляя Тима хныкать и дрожать. Но он хочет совсем не этого - они оба хотят. Он спихивает Тима со своих бедер, игнорируя недовольные звуки, которые издает Тим.  
\- Повернись. - Он еще не слышал свой голос таким. Сорванным. Жадным. - Сейчас.   
\- Да-да-а, пожалуйста, - Тим послушно поворачивается, так быстро, что едва не падает. Ему удается удержать равновесие, и он упирается локтями в пол, расставляет широко колени, приподнимая задницу, приглашая. - Давай же, ну.  
Дэнни сдергивает его джинсы до середины бедер - только чтобы достаточно оголить задницу. Нужно бы снять их, - думает он, - но сейчас ему слишком не терпится. Потом. Тим расставляет колени так широко, как позволяют полуспущенные джинсы, и Дэнни замечает что-то вязкое, стекающее по его бедрам. Дэнни проводит пальцами между его ягодиц, собирая эту жидкость, и тянет пальцы в рот - все внутри взрывается от ощущения сладости, и он стонет, глаза закатываются. Это все запах, - понимает он. Рот наполняется слюной, и он едва не утыкается ртом туда, где все влажно, где течет эта сладкая… Нет, позже. Не сейчас. Он заставляет себя остановиться - у них еще будет время.  
Он стягивает собственные брюки и удерживает Тима за бедра, прижимает головку члена к его анусу, трет влажное скользкое отверстие.  
Тим хнычет, пытается податься назад, насадиться на его член, впустить его внутрь, но Дэнни не позволяет ему. Сжимает бедра, удерживая на месте, и прикрывает глаза, ловя каждый жалобный звук, каждый стон, который издает его брат. Он входит медленно, вталкивает головку внутрь - и это ощущается как пытка. Тим стонет в голос, едва не плачет, скребет ногтями пол, сжимаясь вокруг Дэнни так жарко и хорошо. Дэнни замирает на мгновение, а потом вталкивается целиком, входит так глубоко, что его пах прижимается к заднице Тима. Тим вскрикивает, всхлипывает, бормочет, захлебываясь на каждом толчке, на каждом скольжении члена внутри.  
\- Да, да, пожалуйста. Да, вот так, возьми меня, я хочу… мне над… ты н-жен мне, я так хочу теб-  
Слова начинают литься изо рта Дэнни неконтролируемо - то, что он никогда раньше не говорил, не позволял себе, даже не думал, но Тиму нравится, так нравится, что он стонет, умоляет его, просит. Тим хочет, чтобы Дэнни заполнил его собой, своей спермой, брал его снова и снова. Хочет, чтобы Дэнни превратил его в умоляющую кучку слез, и спермы, и пота, и Дэнни собирается исполнить каждое обещание, срывающееся с его губ.  
\- Я собираюсь трахать тебя еще и еще, кончать в тебя, пока ты не сможешь больше удерживать все в себе, не сможешь даже думать, а потом я продолжу, пока ты не сможешь ни сидеть, ни стоять. А потом еще, и еще, и еще.  
\- Да-д-да, боже, пожалуйста, - Тим захлебывается стонами, и словами, и дыханием, - в-возьми  
Бедра Дэнни двигаются быстрее, вбиваются в Тима так сильно, что тот елозит коленями и локтями по полу, и комната наполняется влажными звуками шлепков кожи о кожу. Долго он не выдержит - и неожиданно Дэнни хочет сделать что-то, чего он никогда не делал раньше. О чем никогда не думал.  
\- М-можно? Можно я…? - Он выдыхает, продолжая трахать Тима, и утыкается губами ему в шею.  
\- Да, - голос Тима звучит сорвано, сломано, и Дэнни сжимает зубы. Тим дергается, вскидывает бедра, токлается ему навстречу и рычит - совершенно нечеловечески, судорожно сжимаясь вокруг его члена. Дэнни кусает сильнее, впивается зубами в податливую солоноватую плоть, нуждаясь в чем-то, чего он не понимает. Он кончает чувствуя кровь брата у себя во рту.   
Сознание возвращается не плавно - оно обрушивается в один миг, и Дэнни выскальзывает из Тима, сотрясаясь всем телом. Он смотрит на брата с ужасом, раскрыв рот; смотрит, как сперма стекает по бедрам брата, вытекает из его задницы, пульсирующей и раскрытой. Из укуса на его шее сочится кровь.  
\- Господи, Тим… Боже, я.. Мне так…  
\- Не надо, - мягко говорит Тим, пытаясь натянуть джинсы на бедра и прикрыться. - Просто… я-я сам просил тебя о этом. Я хотел… Это я должен просить прощения. Я… - он глухо смеется, - я умолял своего маленького брата, чтобы…  
\- Это не твоя вина. Эти книги… это не твоя вина.  
\- Так не ощущается. - Тим поворачивается к Дэнни, но все еще не смотрит на него, и Дэнни чувствует, словно ему в сердце воткнули раскаленный штырь. - Давай просто… Все закончилось, так? Мы можем притвориться, что ничего этого не было.  
\- О, ну да, давай просто игнорировать факт, что я… что я трахнул тебя, да еще и отметил, - Дэнни протягивает руку, едва дотрагиваясь пальцами до укуса на шее Тима, - ну хоть шрама не останется.  
Тим накрывает ладонь Дэнни своей, прижимает пальцы к ране.   
\- Тогда сделай это еще раз, - говорит он, и его голос снова искажается желанием, - Я хочу, чтобы остался шрам. Хочу, чтобы все знали, что я твой.  
\- Тим… - Дэнни чувствует, как его тело снова начинает гореть, а член чуть дергается, отзываясь - хотя он и вряд ли сможет снова в так быстро. Книга не может влиять на меня, - думает он, - я же не читал ее. Но возбуждение пронизывает все его тело, а мысли наполняются образами и желаниями = подтолкнуть Тима к дивану, уткнуть в него лицом и трахать, пока они оба не будут мокрые, потные, перепачканные спермой друг друга.Желанием отметить его так, чтобы все знали, чей он, кому он принадлежит. Словно все те чувства, которые он испытывает к брату усилились в тысячу раз, и он мог бы бороться с ними, но не тогда, когда Тим просит его. Не тогда, когда он сам хочет этого так сильно. Он отлично понимает, что уже проиграл это мысленное сражение,и его рассудка хватает только на то, чтобы выдохнуть.  
\- Только если ты сделаешь тоже самое. Я хочу… - _чтобы мы были квиты_ \- собирается сказать он, но вместо этого произносит, - чтобы мы принадлежали друг другу. Навсегда.  
\- Навсегда, - эхом отзывается Тим и наклоняется к нему.


End file.
